69 (song)
Description 69 is the twelfth track of Jinsei×Boku= album. The lyrics of this song is written in mixed Japanese and English but most of the lines are Japanese. The only English lines of this song is the middle part of the lyrics. Lyrics Romaji Kono amarini mo mijika sugiru jinsei no naka de nanika o kaeru koto wa Son'na kantan'na koto janaikedo demo kono jidai ni umareru koto ga dekitakara koso Nanika o bukkowasu hitsuyou ga atte atarashī nanika o kizuite Sono nanika o kondo wa darekaga mata bukkowashite mae ni susunde iku hitsuyou ga aru ki ga suru Ore wa hakkiri itte benkyou mo dekinaishi shakai-teki chishiki mo aru wake janai Tada hitotsu ieru no wa dare yori mo jibun o shinjite Koko made yattekita kekka sasaete kureru menbā ya daijina tomodachi Motomerareru yorokobi sonota moromoro okane ja kaenai mono o kore made ni te ni irete kita Demo mada manzoku wa shi tenaishi kanaenakya ikenai yume mo takusan aru Omake ni kono yononakani wa kusaru hodo no fuman moatte Yume dake mi terya ikite ikeru youna son'na jidai demo nakunatte kita Dakarakoso motto tsuyoku takumashiku yume o genjitsu ni suru tame ni Jinsei kakete orera wa nani ka hitotsu yaritogeru hitsuyou ga aru You can't take your time, there's just 3 minutes So here's another Wo Wo Don't wanna pass the baton I'm gonna take it and then I'm gonna Please you please me Please you please me You can't take your time, can't waste a minute So here's another Wo Wo I'm gonna take what I can and then give it Then I'm gonna Please you please me Please you please me That's the 69 Bando tte iu no wa tokini hageshiku nakayubi o tate tari Soshite tokini mō ippon'ashi shite sekai no heiwa o negattari Jibun no kotoba o merodī ni nosete massugu de baka de aokusai ikimonodakara Hikarabite kusai mo shinaku nareba shinda mo dōzendashi Sonzai shi teru imi sura naku natte shimau soshite jibun jishin mo mayounoni Dareka o sukuttari mo dekiru sensaide mendokusai Min'na no hīrō tte wakedakara koso Ima no kono yononaka soshite korekara saki mo zettai hitsuyouna nda to ore wa kakushin shi teru Son'na shokugyou ni tsuketa koto ore wa kokorokara hokori ni omotterushi Korekara mo kono subarashi-sa o tsutaete ikitai to omotteru Bando wa kamen raidā ya Urutoraman mitai ni takusan no kazu to rekishi ga atte Soshite itsunojidaimo kanarazu dareka no kokoro ni nokotteru Kanji このあまりにも短すぎる人生の中で何かを変える事は そんな簡単なことじゃないけどでもこの時代に生まれる事が出来たからこそ 何かをぶっ壊す必要があって新しい何かを築いて その何かを今度は誰かがまたぶっ壊して前に進んで行く必要がある気がする 俺ははっきりいって勉強も出来ないし社会的知識もあるわけじゃない ただ一つ言えるのは誰よりも自分を信じて ここまでやってきた結果支えてくれるメンバーや大事な友達 求められる喜びその他諸々お金じゃ買えないものをこれまでに手に入れてきた でもまだ満足はしてないし叶えなきゃいけない夢もたくさんある おまけにこの世の中には腐るほどの不満もあって 夢だけ見てりゃ生きていけるようなそんな時代でもなくなってきた だからこそもっと強くたくましく夢を現実にするために 人生かけて俺らは何かひとつやり遂げる必要がある You can’t take your time, there’s just 3 minutes So here’s another Wo Wo Don’t wanna pass the baton I’m gonna take it and then I’m gonna Please you please me Please you please me You can’t take your time, can’t waste a minute So here’s another Wo Wo I’m gonna take what I can and then give it Then I’m gonna Please you please me Please you please me That’s the 69 バンドって言うのは時に激しく中指を立てたり そして時にもう一本足して世界の平和を願ったり 自分の言葉をメロディーに乗せて真っ直ぐでバカで青臭い生き物だから 干からびて臭いもしなくなれば死んだも同然だし 存在してる意味すらなくなってしまうそして自分自身も迷うのに 誰かを救ったりもできる繊細でめんどくさい みんなのヒーローってわけだからこそ 今のこの世の中そしてこれから先も絶対必要なんだと俺は確信してる そんな職業に就けたこと俺は心から誇りに思ってるし これからもこの素晴らしさを伝えていきたいと思ってる バンドは仮面ライダーやウルトラマンみたいにたくさんの数と歴史があって そしていつの時代も必ず誰かの心に残ってる Category:Songs